


Present

by AlyssAlenko



Series: SmutMonth2018 [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Claiming, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Love, Magic, Magic-Users, Naked Cuddling, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Presents, Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Content, Symbolism, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Challenge (totally been calling it the hot n steamy smut month of July).GuileandGallprompted me with #53 on the list: CollarI didn’t want to do an actual collar, so I made it a symbol? Choosing the pairing was actually the hardest part but I finally found one. Anders has a present for Hawke, one with a very significant meaning behind it as they lay in bed together one morning. It takes her a little time, but she realizes what the symbolism is...





	Present

“Hey, I got you something.”

He rolled over onto his back, right arm still under her head as his left arm fumbled around on the nightstand.

She groaned, scooching towards him in the chill morning air, seeking the warmth he’d taken with him. “Better be worth losing your body heat.”

“It will be. Trust me, kitten.”

A laugh bubbled up from her chest at her nickname; she’d asked about it before and he told her that cats—especially Ser Pounce-a-lot—made him happy, and so did she. Especially because she’d asked Nathaniel to make a trip back to Amaranthine to retrieve Pounce for her lover. Lightning sparked between her fingers as they rested on his chest, her nose nuzzling against the dark blonde stubble on his neck and chin, bumping the simple gold hoop in his ear. He held up an inch thick black velvet cord, from which hung an iridescent crystal. A focusing crystal for her magic—he had something planned, she just knew it. Celeste sat up on her elbow, taking the necklace in shaking hands. Part of her wanted to know where he’d gotten it, let alone how...he poured everything into his clinic in Darktown; she helped with it of course, when he let her. He sat up too, rubbing one hand up and down her spine as she held the prism up to the light, watching as it cast rainbows around her room... _their_ room. She was still getting used to that.

“Anders, it’s beautiful!”

She threw her arms around his neck, bowling him over so he fell back against the pillows of their shared canopy bed, before righting herself quickly. Celeste let Anders fasten the choker around her neck, his fingers lingering on her golden skin—she didn't need the help, but he loved touching her. Once it was fastened, she turned, modeling the jewelry for him as she drew a finger down her neck, not noticing the lust shadowing his eyes while he watched her. He’d had an ulterior motive. The circle had been a prison to him, and he’d escaped nine times to drive the point home, never letting himself get attached because it gave the templars far too much power over him if he had something he couldn't bear to lose. But he wanted all of Thedas to know Celeste Hawke was his—and wearing his collar was subtle in public, but when they were alone a blaring reminder. He’d never felt so bold.

Anders hooked a finger under the cloth around her neck, bringing her lips down to meet his, hands roaming up and down her body, wisps of lightning arcing across her skin.

“Do you like your present, pet?” The rough timbre of his voice made her flush.

“I love it, but why do I have the feeling it’s not just a choker?” She bit her lower lip, gazing down at him through her lashes.

“Because it’s not. It’s proof that you’re mine.” He grinned, and with a slight of hand, he flipped her around so her back was flush against his bare chest, nipping gently at her shoulder.

Shivers raced down her spine chasing a moan from her throat as he teased her with fingers and magic. A gentle hand held her throat, the focus crystal dangling between his spread fingers as he tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, running his hand down her shoulder and her side, leaving a burning trail behind his touch. He cupped her breast gently, eliciting a broken gasp from her lips, smoothing his palm over her erect nipple and then drawing small circles around it with his thumb, before rolling the sensitive bud between forefinger and thumb. He tugged at it softly, making her breath hitch in her throat, back arching and pressing her breast into his hand. Anders growled low in his throat, the sound laced with desire as he pinched her nipple, the tiny bite of pain making her gasp in delight before his hand travelled back down, slipping between her legs, a burst of cold emanating from his fingers, piercing the sensitive tissue.

The sharp intake of breath practically echoed around the room.

His movements were slow and deliberate, fingers stroking her clit, spreading her arousal around the tiny nub, his magic driving her up the wall. Her back arched of its own accord, Anders bending her slightly forward to press the tip of his throbbing erection against her entrance, rubbing it up and down her slick folds. He grinned as he eased inside her slowly, inch by torturous inch, his hands leaving her breasts to grip her around the waist and hold her still until he was fully hilted inside of her, filling her. Their bodies fit together like they were two puzzles pieces, meant to be joined. Fingertips dug into the soft flesh of her hips as melted into his touch, meeting him thrust for thrust. She relished the bruises he was leaving. When they’d first started having sex, it had been frantic, like the templars would catch them at any minute...but now, he drew out her pleasure, loving to pretend they had all the time in the world. Her skin was slick with sweat, the sound of their breathing—heavy, passionate, and mixed with colorful expletives and each other’s names—filled the air.

Lightning danced between them, need and pleasure mounting higher.

“Maker’s Breath, Anders!”

"Louder…” He growled.

“Harder...please." She breathed.

He thrust forward pumping into her slowly, deeper and harder Celeste rolling her hips back into his. His pace quickened, shaft withdrawing and plunging into her hard and fast, her insides stretching with him, keeping up with the rhythm he’d set. Celeste’s body bent like a bow string. The hand at her throat moved to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer and making the two of them moan in unison, Anders stretched and filled her, burrowing himself into her, and all she could do was rock her hips to match his rhythm. A burst of cold air from his fingers between her legs pushed her over the edge, a layer of frost streaking through his hair where her hand was tangled in the blonde locks. His finger at her clit made her shiver as she came down from the high, her name dropping from his lips on a low growl as he came just behind.

“How are you feeling, kitten?” He asked, collapsing back against the pillows and taking her down with him, fingers gently flicking her belly button piercing as his hand slipped up her body.

She ran a hand through her disheveled auburn hair, feeling his chest rise and fall against her back, teeth grazing the shell of her ear.

“Feeling like I love your present.” Celeste giggled. “I think I’ll wear your collar with pride.”

His heart swelled at her words.


End file.
